Outfits (Anniversary)
Following the trend started by Tomb Raider Legend, Anniversary Lara once again gets to wear various extra costumes while replaying levels. This time, instead of relying on recolours and sluttiness, her wardrobe focuses almost entirely on silliness and poorly adapted outfits from previous games, all of which are unlocked by finding relics. Anniversary Named after the game you’re playing, this is the outfit the game forces on you for your entire first run, so better get used to its blandness compared to the original it was modelled after. Rather than a cyan bodysuit, Lara now wears a blue tank top with a very obvious and very hideous cotton texture slapped all over it, sewn for her by her mother when she was little. Neither warm nor waterproof or any other kind of protective, it was basically made to look useless on purpose to give you an incentive to look for relics and unlock other, more interesting outfits. Croft Manor Sport A black sports bra and greenish-grey sweatpants for Lara to run around at home. If you really hate Natla, you can show your disrespect by putting this on to look for the Scion, implying that you don’t take her assignment seriously enough to even get dressed properly, and that Natla’s mother is a cow. Classic Speaking of being disrespectful, this animated abomination is Crystal’s way of mocking classic Tomb Raider by making their recreation of TR I Lara even blockier and uglier than the original ever was. Still prettier than Anniversary, though, and fun to watch in cutscenes. Golden Remember what happens if you jump on Midas’s hand? Let’s imagine for a moment that Lara survives the ordeal, then this is what you get: Anniversary Lara covered in a (slightly more reddish) gold texture, complete with clonking footsteps. This does not make her any more resistant to damage caused by enemies or traps, however, and she can still get gilded by Midas’s hand yet again. Doppelganger The perfect look for anyone who has ever wished to play as "Bacon Lara" from the second Atlantis level. This "outfit" is not actually an outfit because Lara is naked, but before you reach for tissues, take a closer look and you’ll see she doesn’t have any skin or hair either. On top of that, her footsteps sound rather disgusting when she’s running around in this getup, so it’s actually more of a fan disservice. Sorry, my hornies. Scorched Natla Yet another naked, but unattractive so-called "outfit" to keep you interested in collecting stuff. Scorched Natla looks like... well... Natla after her lava spa turned out to be less healthy than she thought, and only unlocks once you’ve unlocked all the other outfits – kind of like the black bikini from Legend, but less sexy. Lara sure loves her cosplays of evil women! Recreations Legend, Camouflage, Catsuit and Wetsuit are recreations of outfits from Legend (duh!), Angel of Darkness, Chronicles and TR II. Additionally, PSP players get three little extras shoved up their asses: The Antarctica (TR III), Winter Camo (Chronicles) and Camo Shorts (Angel of Darkness) outfits. For more details on those, check the respective games’ Outfits pages. Category:Outfits